bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:DiamondMiner325/The News Panel
Description of News Panel Due to an inability to delete blog posts, I decided to make one post for any temporary news/events. Whenever a panel is out of date or no longer relevant, I will swap it out for another (I will be saving all previous posts). I'll keep you guys posted in discussions for new panels. Note: I write dates as mmddyy. Plz don't go crazy in the comments. Large Scale Update Prediction! (11/13/19) New Machines: Mega Mixer (40 Bee Zone / Robo Challenge): Unit Crafting Time: 20 min Paint: 10 Oil, 10 Glue, 3 Star Jellies Candy Mix: 10 Enzymes, 5 Jelly Beans, 5 Tropical Drinks Mechanical Parts: 15 Micro-Converters. 10 Field Dice, 10 Cloud Vials Red Paint: 20 Red Extracts, 1 Paint Blue Paint: 20 Blue Extracts, 1 Paint Marshmallow Bee: 10 Glitter, 5 Tropical Drinks, 1 Silver Egg Incubator (Coconut Cave): Unit Crafting Time: 30 min Silver Egg: 10 Field Dice, 10 Stingers, 1 Basic Egg Gold Egg: 15 Micro Converters, 5 Oil, 2 Silver Eggs Diamond Egg: 15 Glitter, 15 Enzymes, 3 Gold Eggs Sapphire Egg: 3 Blue Paint, 1 Night Bell, 4 Diamond Eggs Star Egg: 50 Star Jellies, 5 Sapphire Eggs ---- New Items: Vector Mask Cost: 250b Honey 100 Candy Mix 50 Mechanical Parts 50 Marshmallow Bees 500 Glue Stats: +40% Pollen +50% Mark Duration +50% Mark Radius +100% Goo +15% Instant Conversion +20% Instant White Conversion +1 Conversion Link +40% Defense +25% Bee Ability Rate +Passive: Coin Scatter (Needs Honey Mask) +Passive: Gummy Morph (Needs Gummy Mask) +Passive: Law of Sines Every 30 Mark tokens collected, triangles are drawn between you, the last mark token collected, and every bee that makes mark tokens (Stubborn, Honey, Carpenter, Vector, Festive) that are in the same field as you after a 3 second delay. Each triangle lasts 10 seconds and collects pollen equal to the number of tiles in the diameter of the triangle's circumcircle (+3 per mark in its area) every second. It also converts a percentage equal to the largest sine value out of the three angles instantly into honey. Tadpole Mask Cost: 250b Honey 100 Blue Paint 50 Candy Mix 50 Marshmallow Bees 5 Sapphire Eggs Stats: X2 Blue Pollen +30% Pollen +50% Instant Blue Conversion +50% Capacity X2 Pollen From Bees X2 Loot Luck x3 Pollen From Bubbles +35% Defense +25% Bee Ability Rate Passive: Bubble Bombs (Needs Bubble Mask) Passive: Diamond Drain (Needs Diamond Mask) Passive: Metamorphosis Every 5 Baby Love Tokens, the player undergoes 3 stages of transformation. The first stage grants +10 Conversion Links and x2 Honey per Pollen. The second stage grants +5 Blue Bee Attack, +100% Defense, and +10 Jump Power. The Last Stage Grants x3 Blue Pollen and +100% Instant Blue Conversion. Each stage lasts for 5 seconds (+1 per Tadpole Bee in the hive, Max at 15 seconds per stage). Plasma Mask (Plasma Bee) Cost: 250b Honey 100 Red Paint 50 Candy Mix 50 Mechanical parts 1500 Stingers Stats: x2 Red Pollen +30% Pollen +50% Instant Red Conversion +50% Bee Attack -20% Monster Respawn Time x2 Bomb Pollen x3 Pollen From Flames +40% Defense +20% Bee Ability Rate +Passive: Ignite (Needs Fire Mask) +Passive: X-Flame (Needs Demon Mask) +Passive: Plasma Surge Every 5th Rage Token or Every 15th Stinger used, a huge wave of plasma is released, dealing 30 + 5% of the enemy's health to all enemies in the field each second and lasts for 10 seconds (Reduced damage over time on single targets like Impale). Additionally, It grants +100% Instant Red Conversion and collects 4R/2W/1B pollen from the entire field (+20% per Gifted Red Bee). Diamond Boots Cost: 100b Honey 500 Blue Extracts 25 Blue Paint 25 Candy Mix 10 Diamond Eggs Stats: +50% Blue Pollen +20% Instant Blue Conversion +50% Capacity +100% Honey From Tokens +10 Player Move speed +22 Jump Power +15 Movement Collection +Passive: Coconut Haste (Needs Coconut Clogs) +Passive: Sparkle Trail Has a 20% Chance of generating sparkles every step. Demon Boots Cost: 100b Honey 500 Red Extracts 25 Red Paint 25 Mechanical Parts 1000 Stingers Stats: +50% Red Pollen +20% Instant Red Conversion +25% Bee Attack +25% Bomb Pollen +10 Player Move speed +22 Jump Power +15 Movement Collection +Passive: Coconut Haste (Needs Coconut Clogs) +Passive: Flame Trail Has a 20% Chance of generating a flame spire every step. ---- New Bees Vector Bee: Favorite Treat: Sunflower Seed You already know everything else so I'm too lazy to type Tadpole Bee Stats: Collects 10 Pollen in 5 seconds Converts 80 Honey in 5 seconds Color: Blue Energy: 20 Speed: 11.4 Attack: 1 Gifted Ability: x2 Tadpole Bond Duration Favorite Treat: Blueberry Abilities: - Blue Boost - Baby Love - Tadpole Bond Creates a bond between the bee and the player. The bond converts 500,000 pollen (+25,000 per level) every 5 seconds, and grants +50% Blue Pollen and +5 Jump Power. Lasts for 30 seconds. Plasma Bee Collects 200 Pollen in 4 seconds Converts 200 Honey in 4 seconds Color: Red Energy: 40 Speed: 16.1 Attack: 7 Gifted Ability: x2 Plasma Blast Radius Favorite Treat: Strawberry Abilities: - Red Boost - Rage - Token Link - Plasma Blast Blasts a cloud of plasma in the direction the player is facing, dealing 5% dmg per second to each enemy it touches, and collects 8 pollen from all flowers in its path each second. Radius: 2.5 tiles (5 if gifted), Speed: 10 Electric Bee Collects 120 Pollen in 2 seconds Converts 300 Honey in 2 seconds Color: Colorless Energy: Infinite Speed: 19.7 Attack: 4 Gifted Ability: x5 Bee Energy Favorite Treat: Pineapple Abilities: - Haste - Focus - Buzz Bomb+ - Electric Charge Grants the following +5 Player Move speed +20% Bee Move speed +10% Critical Chance +20% Pollen Lasts 30 seconds and stacks up to 3 ---- 40 Bee zone Blueberry Field: Blue Counterpart to Pepper Patch Robo Challenge: Needs 1 Robo Pass to start. After 1 player in the server triggers it, Players will have 30 minutes to complete a series of quests from robo bear involving collecting pollen, collecting goo, defeating (small amounts of) mobs, and collecting tokens. These quests can be progressed by any player in the server. The goal is to get as many quests done as possible before the 30 minutes is up. Mega Mixer As stated Above Ultra Memory Match Cost: 250,000,000 Honey Cooldown: 16 Hours Prices: Common: 10 of each blender ingredient, 5 Tropical Drinks, 5 glitter, 10 magic beans, 3 star jellies, 25 tickets Rare: 50 tickets, 1 Mega Mixer Ingredient, Gold Egg, Diamond Egg Super Rare: Sapphire Egg, Star Egg ---- Balance Changes Blender: New Crafting Recipe: Jelly Beans - 1 Glue, 1 Red Extract, 1 Blue Extract Gumdrops & Moon Charms: Crafting Time 5 min --> 20 seconds Gummy Boots: 20% Goo --> 50% Goo 10% Bee Attack --> Removed 15% Pollen From Bees --> Removed New Stat: +20% Instant White Conversion New Cost- 500 Glue 15 Red Paint 15 Blue Paint 10 Marshmallow Bees Stump Field Now is 30% Red, 30% Blue, 40% White Special Sprout Summoner Cooldown 16hours --> 8hours Category:Blog posts